Current woven and nonwoven materials are commonly produced from multicomponent fibers where one component is removed in order to produce fibers with desired diameter or denier, such as in a splittable or islands-in-a-sea configuration for use in synthetic leather, for example. Many of materials removed are derived from petroleum, most notably polyesters or nylons, through treatment processes that are not environmentally friendly. These polymeric materials are not biodegradable and potentially pose a long term problem in waste disposal systems. There is a need for a removable component in these multicomponent fibers that is more environmentally friendly, affordable and that can be made in conjunction with conventional thermoplastic polymers that can deliver softness at affordable costs.
Multicomponent fibers that include starch as a component are desirable since starch is a renewable raw material, of low cost, and is independent of petroleum products. It is important that fibers having starch as a component be processible on standard equipment and use existing technology.
The present invention addresses this need for a removable fiber component that is environmentally friendly as well as providing good processing characteristics during manufacture.